Juste un sourire
by manga-fic-love-sissi
Summary: Alors que Magnus est fraîchement marié et heureux, il voit un sourire parmi les autres, c'est juste un sourire mais c'est le plus important à ses yeux… Malec! Épisode 22 saison 3... Attention: très court!


Hey!

Un nouveau petit one shot. Et en effet il est petit petit. Dessolée pour la longueur ridicule...

Résumé :

Alors que Magnus est fraîchement marié et heureux, il voit un sourire parmi les autres, c'est juste un sourire mais c'est le plus important à ses yeux…

A lieux juste après le mariage, pendant l' épisode 22 de la saison 3...

Shadowhunter ne m'appartiens pas.

Dessolée pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture:

. . .

La fête était on ne peut plus réussi , en même temps c'était à prévoir avec le goût divin de celui qui l'avait organisé… Et c'était nul autre que Magnus Bane.

Mais si sa réputation a faire de merveilleuse fête en tout genre était déja faite, Il semblerait que les mariages ne faisait pas exception.

En effet c'était un mariage que Magnus avait organisé cette fois, et il avait été parfait. Magnus s'était vraiment donné à fond pour que se soit le cas.

En même temps lorsque on organisait son propre mariage, sa motivait on ne peut plus à le rendre mémorable... En effet Magnus avait maintenant la bague au doigt. Et la jumelle de celle-ci se trouvait au doigt de l'homme de sa vie.

Magnus soupira de contentement alors qu'il se tenait à coté de son mari. Oui, son mari et il aimait penser comme ça ; c'était tellement nouveau, mais tellement agréable de l'appeler comme ça. Magnus était complétement comblé… Et à l'heure actuel il ne voulait rien d'autre dans le monde.

Magnus ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder distraitement la foule en train de faire la fête alors que Alec parlait avec des invités devant heu…

Tout le monde avait l'air heureux et s'amusait alors que la musique rythmait la soirer d'après-mariage…

Tout le monde parlait, riait, pleurait, fleurtait… Et tout le monde souriait…

Magnus avait le cœur chaud à la pensée que c'était à son mariage qu'ils souriaient.

Si Magnus avait pensé qu'un jour il regarderait les invités de son mariage, tenant son compagnon à ses côtés, il ne l'aurait certainement pas cru. Après tout Magnus n'avait jamais eu l'espoir d'avoir une personne qui l'aimerait sincèrement et qui resterait avec lui pour toujours… Alors oui c'était dur à croire lorsque on regardait le bonheur de l'homme maintenant mais il en avait bavé dans son passé… Au point ou il avait abandonné l'espoir de trouver la bonne personne…

Mais Alexander était rentré dans sa vie .

Et il l'avait trouvé.

Aujourd'hui son bonheur était au complet. Au côté de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Et alors qu'il laissait son sourire glisser sur toute la joie et le bonheur des invité dans la salle, son cœur eu un petit remous.

Magnus soupira avec une petite minute de recueillement. Il y avait une personne qu'il aurait aimé voir sourire à ce mariage. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit celui qui l'emmènerait à l'autel. Maryse avait été parfaite pour cela, et il avait été reconesent pour la présence de la femme à ses côté, mais Magnus n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir donner cette mission à cet homme à la place si particulière dans son cœur. Hélas, il n'était pas là.

Cet homme était la personne qui l'avait accompagné presque toute sa vie, qui l'avait soutenu,conseiller, réconforté,…

Qui avait, à chaque fois, guéri son cœur meurtri après toute ses histoires de rupture douloureuse…

Qui l'avait vu tomber bien bas, mais n'avait jamais cesser de le soutenir et d'être là pour lui.

Qui l'avait vu se faire manipuler à cause de son cœur faible et naïf, par ceux qui affirmait l'aimer, alors qu'ils ne voulaient que son pouvoir et ses richesses.

Qui avait vu la détresse et le malheur que lui faisait subir son cœur à chaque trahison.

Et la liste pouvait continuer car cet homme avait tout vu de lui…

Mais à l'heure actuel, alors que Magnus vivait le jour le plus heureux de sa vie:

Magnus aurait aimer lui montrer ou il en était maintenant. Lui montrer qu'il avait un mari qui l'aimait maintenant. Lui montrer que finalement il avait trouvé quelque qu'un à qui ouvrir la forteresse protègent son cœur comme il l'avait prédis. Et qu'à force de patience, il avait trouvé la bonne personne, comme il lui avait conseillé…

C'est alors qu'il le vu, là, permit la foule ! Parmi les verres qui tintaient entre eu, parmi les sourires et les rires éclatants, parmi les bijoux brillants, parmi les costumes coûteux et les robes colorées…

Net et immobile, parmi le flou des mouvements de la fête…

Il vit un sourire, celui qu'il voulait désespérément voir…

Un sourire qui était absolument parfait, simple et expressif… Montrant un certain amusement et en même temps une certaine sollicitude….

Ragnor Fell était là. Appuyer contre une des nombreuses colonne de la salle, dans toute sa gloire. Parfaitement immobile et en retrait de la fête.

Magnus s'étonna de le voir, mais bien vite son cœur se réchauffa à la vue de son ami. Mais plus encore que sa présence, c'était le sourire qu'il abordait qui le combla…

C'était qu'un sourire et pourtant…

Ce fut le plus important de tous.

Magnus savait en le regardant que Ragnor avait comprit qu'il était heureux et qu'il était à sa place. Et c'était le plus important au yeux de Magnus…

C'était un soulagement et une joie non contenu, qui d'ailleurs commençait à monter en pression.

Magnus sentit son sourire s'étirer, incapable d'empêcher le bonheur complet qui tournait dans ses veines, alors qu'il était excité comme un petit enfant que ces parents félicite.

Magnus souri définitivement alors qu'il sentait de la fierté monter en lui comme de l'adrénaline. Magnus se retourna vers son mari qui était encore en train de parler avec les invités, mais il ignora royalement ceux-la et attira Alec à lui. Le Shadowhunter sursauta de l'action soudaine mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que se soit Magnus l'embrassa à plaine bouche. Alec pouvait sentir sa joie et son bonheur exaltant dans le baiser. Et bien que ça lui faisait plaisir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait provoquer ça…

L'élan d'affection soudaine de son mari se rompis doucement mais Alec pouvait encore voir les yeux brillant de Magnus alors qu'il se recula du baiser. Les invités avec qui il parlait avaient jugé bon de laisser le couple lorsque ils avaient vu la fougue de Magnus. Et quand bien même ils ne l'avaient pas fait, Alec ne leur aurait pas donner d'attention, car il n'avait d'yeux que pour Magnus.

«C'était pourquoi ca ? » demanda Alec le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu Magnus avec une telle joie, une telle délivrance, un tel soulagement…

Le sorcier soupira, mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas, alors que Alec avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de son mari

« Pour rien… Je voulait juste montrer à une personne combien je t'aimait et combien j'avais de la chance, c'est tout … » fit Magnus, Alec regarda son mari avec suspicion

«C'est … Une personne importante pour toi ? » demanda Alec cherchant à comprendre se qui avait fait que son mari avait l'air en tout point comblé et parfaitement heureux. Magnus hocha la tête avec émotion

« Oui, l'une des plus importante de ma vie… Je suis juste heureux qu'il est pu voir le chemin que j'ai fait et ou j'en suis aujourd'hui… » fit il et Alec hocha la tête, comprenant l'idée, même si c'était assez flous. Mais qui que se soit, il avait rendu Magnus heureux par sa présence et Alec voulait aller le saluer. Aussi il regarda la salle pour trouver la mystérieuse personne… Mais il ne trouva rien si ce n'est de l'agitation et des rires. Il ne voyait personne qui sortait du lot et qui n'était pas occupé à parler ou à fleurter, ou à danser ou à s'embrasser… Magnus voyant que son amant regardait la foule, en fit de même. Mais c'est sans surprise que la colonne ou était appuyé Ragnor auparavant était belle et bien seule… Le sorcier c'était volatilisé comme si il n'avait jamais été là…

Et pourtant l'émotion qu'il avait provoqué était resté au sein des cœurs…

Magnus soupira avec un petit regard amusé, reconnaissant bien la son ami très cher.

Alec finit par regarder son mari à nouveau ne comprenant pas, et n'aillant rien trouver. Magnus lui fit un sourire alors que Alec fronça les sourcils ne comprenant décidément pas se qui se passait.

« Et… Je le connaît ? » fit Alec finalement, laissant de côté le fait qu'il n'y avait personne. Magnus secoua la tête

« Non… Tu… Il n'as jamais eu cette chance… Il t'aurait adoré sinon j'en suis sur» fit Magnus et Alec comprit alors les émotions, mais toujours pas les actions... Donc cette personne était morte ? Donc Magnus avait parlé avec un mort ?

Magnus voyait bien qu'il y avait des détails qui lui échappait et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais il avait beau être heureux, son cœur avait un petit pincement douloureux. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir parler de ça maintenant… Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas laisser son mari dans l'incertitude et voulut se forcer a expliquer… Mais Alec , qui voyait la peine que engendrait se geste , décida de laisser de côté tout l'étrange de la situation. Et de toute façon il venait d'épousé un sorcier, il serait pas à sa près en ce qui concerne le bizard, alors autant ne pas s'en soucier…

«Ca ne fait rien : je n'ait pas besoin de comprendre … Ce qui fait ton bonheur fait le mien et ça me suffit…» fit Alec et Magnus lui fit un sourire plein d'émotions que Alec ne le force pas a expliqué un sujet délicat qui remuait beaucoup d'émotion. Alec le comprenait avant même qu'il est besoin de parlé et ça c'était tellement réconfortant, prouvant de la sincérité et de la pureté de leur relation…

« Un jour, je t'expliquerait, je te le promet… » fit Magnus avec un petit peu de reproche de ne pas pouvoir s'ouvrir à son mari comme il l'aimerait. Mais Alec ne fit que s'approcher de lui et resserré leur étreinte déjà proche

« Je le sais et ça se fera en temps voulu, rien ne presse… Bien ! Et si on retournait à notre moment, après tout c'est notre mariage, il faut qu'on en profite… fit Alec et Magnus hocha la tête, bien d'accort. Alec finit par prendre le visage de Magnus dans ses mains et avec un sourire taquin il fit :

« … Donc tu lui a prouvé que tu m'aimait , c'est ça ? Tu croit qu'il apprécierait que je lui prouve à quelle point je t'aime moi ? Que je lui prouve que tu es entre bonnes mains ?» fit Alec et Magnus ne pu répondre alors que Alec l'embrassait avec tout l'amour sincère qu'il avait et toute les émotions dont il disposait a donné pour cet homme merveilleux qui était dorénavant le sien…

Et alors que le couple s'embrassait, Ragnor revenu tenir compagnie à la colonne, un petit sourire puis il re-disparue, aillant vu tout ce qu'il devait voir et s'étant assuré que Magnus était heureux.

Et oui il était heureux. Il avait trouver l'homme de sa vie et Ragnor pouvait s'en aller en paix, laissant son ami cher entre de bonnes mains…

Fin.

. . .

Et voila!

J'espère que ça vous a plus!

N' hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé..

Bye bye.


End file.
